


C is for Coffemaker (and Clones)

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight or fuck? Why not one followed by the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Coffemaker (and Clones)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Ng714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/gifts), [arisoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisoh/gifts).



> As always I own nothing of Criminal Minds.
> 
> Side note: I read an interview with Thomas Gibson and apparently Hotch and Beth will be breaking up this season. Can I hear a whoop whoop? I think Hotch might need some comfort from a certain genius.

Coffeemaker (Clones)

“So fight or fuck?” Hotch heard Morgan demand as the unit chief passed the break room on his way back to his office from a particularly unproductive meeting with Strauss. With one raised eyebrow, he peered into the room. Morgan was leaning back against the countertop beside the coffeemaker with his arms crossed over his chest pointedly staring at a very flustered Spencer Reid.

 

“I—I don’t think I’d want to do either of those things...” Spencer looked perplexed and defensively took a sip from his mug. Hotch cleared his throat and Spencer spun towards him. “Why would I want to do either of those things?” He asked his boss perplexedly.

 

“I hope you realise that I have no idea what you’re talking about. From what I heard, Morgan seems to be either threatening or propositioning you.” Hotch raises one eyebrow and turns to his other now equally flustered agent. “I hope it was neither of those options. Or do I need to send you to another sensitivity seminar?”

 

“Jeez, Hotch, I’m not hitting on your boy.”

 

“I’m not his _boy_ ,” Spencer bewailed and Morgan ignored him.

 

“We were talking about clones. You know, you meet your clone and do you fight or fuck him?” Morgan finished.

 

“I don’t get why I’d do either of those things. It would be far more rational to combine our brainpower—“

 

“And take over the world! Mwahahahaha!” Garcia finished for him as she jumped into the break room and the conversation.

 

“Yeah, that would be awesome,” Spencer smiled almost dreamily. Aaron allowed himself a small smile too at the thought of two Spencers. He could be fucking him while getting fucked by him or blowing while fucking. The possibilities were enticing to say the least.

 

“Well,” Morgan burst out laughing, “I think we can all see which option Hotch would pick with a Spencer clone.” His unit chief fixed him with his best death glare, which was undoubtedly marred by the blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

“Just stop teasing my boy,” Hotch grumbled and turned to stalk out of the break room.

 

“I am not your _boy_ ,” Spencer repeated icily. Hotch froze. He knew it meant trouble when Reid spoke so slowly and evenly but before he had a chance to start backtracking Spencer had picked up his coffee and returned to his desk, burying himself in a file. The bullpen was no place for this to be resolved so with a quick glance at Morgan and Garcia, who were suddenly seemingly totally absorbed by a six-month old notice on the bulletin board, he returned to his office and steeled himself for the brewing fight with Spencer.

 

Spencer stormed through the entrance hall of his apartment and turned on his lover before the door was even closed. “I would think that you wouldn’t want to emphasise the age gap between us, Hotch.” Aaron winced at his nickname being used when they were alone as much as at the dig at the significant age difference that Spencer knew bothered him.

 

“I didn’t mean to. I was embarrassed and not thinking about what I was saying.”

 

“I’m not a child or a boy. I’m a grown man as you should know, and it’s demeaning to be referred to as boy or kid. As both my lover and my supervisor, you should be helping to right the assumptions about me as childish or incompetent. Not perpetuating them.”

 

“I know and I do. Really, Spencer, I’m sorry. It will never happen again. I love you.” Spencer huffed out a breath but the earnest pleading in Aaron’s eyes accompanied by the casual declaration (that still warmed his entire being no matter how many times he heard it) was working.

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry. Please. Let me make it up to you. It was a throwaway remark. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Spencer allowed Aaron to uncharacteristically ramble, stumbling over his words in his haste to placate before seizing on Hotch’s words.

 

“Make it up to me?” Spencer asked with a slight smile.

 

“Anything,” Aaron returned with a hopeful smile of his own.

 

“I want you naked on the bed. Now.” Spencer smirked as Hotch instantly toed off his shoes and retreated to Spencer’s bedroom, already loosening his tie. Spencer followed Aaron and quickly followed suit until he stood naked above Hotch whose cock twitched under the young man’s intense stare.

 

“I think I’ll just spend some time enjoying the view,” Spencer smiled and settled into a chair across from the bed, casually stroking himself to a full erection. Aaron could feel the flush spreading down his face to his chest as his cock filled. Spencer sat for a full five minutes just watching as Aaron fought the urge to fidget before he stood and climbed on top of his lover.

 

“So what were you thinking about?” Spencer whispered as he nibbled on Aaron’s ear.

 

“What? When?” Aaron finally queried once the fact that a question had been asked filtered through. Spencer’s fingers were gently twisting one of his nipples as he mindlessly rode his young lover’s thigh. After the wait he felt overwhelmed by the merest touch.

 

“In the break room today,” Spencer exhaled over Aaron’s ear and started trailing kisses along his jaw. “You zoned out at the thought of two of me.”

 

“I—“ Hotch faltered as Spencer bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I was thinking about fucking you while getting fucked by you.”

 

Spencer ghosted a laugh over the red bite mark. “So you want to have a threesome, Aaron?”

 

“No,” Hotch mumbled. He’d always been quite old fashioned when it came to his thoughts on monogamy. “Just you. More of you.”

 

Spencer inhaled a sharp breath. “Turn over.” Hotch obliged but was surprised to hear Spencer get up from the bed and walk over to his closet. He started to roll to see what was going on but Spencer admonished him: “Lie back down.”

 

“You don’t have a clone of you in the wardrobe, do you?” He asked with a smirk. Spencer chuckled.

 

“Not quite.” The bed dipped as Spencer returned and Hotch felt a lubed up finger trace his asshole. He happily spread his legs as Spencer started gently fingering and stretching him. He could hear that the younger man’s breathing was slightly laboured but he knew better than to turn around again. Once he was pushing back onto three fingers, he felt them removed and something blunt nudged at his hole. He couldn’t help but tense slightly.

 

“Shh,” Spencer murmured. “Trust me.” Willing himself to relax Hotch allowed to foreign object to be inserted into him. Spencer wiggled it around until it was nudged right up against Aaron’s prostate and he couldn’t hold back the moan. “Get on your hands and knees.” As Aaron moved to oblige, he felt the smooth object rub against him again and barely managed to keep his arms from buckling underneath him.

 

Spencer slid round in front of him and they repositioned until Hotch was nestled between his lover’s spread legs. A small black controller was dangling on a keychain from one of Spencer’s long fingers. “It’s a remote controlled vibrating butt plug,” Spencer supplied with a broad grin. “I’ve already prepped myself,” he added nonchalantly and ran a slick hand over Aaron’s erection. Aaron groaned and grabbed hold of his cock to guide himself into Spencer’s tight hole. It was strange the double sensation of being so full and surrounded by Spencer. He let his eyes slip closed as he imagined his young lover behind him, beneath him, all around him.

 

“Fuck, Spencer, you just don’t even know...” he muttered as he set a brutal pace, spurred on by the answering moans and murmurs of his name.

 

When Spencer felt Aaron’s pace starting to verge on erratic, he found the little button with his thumb and flicked on the vibrator. Aaron thrust hard into Spencer and stilled while groaning. His thighs and arms were shaking as he resumed thrusting into Spencer with a desperation the young man had never seen before. It was sexy as hell to see SSA Aaron Hotchner lose all his self control and Spencer rode out the pounding while fisting his own cock.

 

“I, fuck, I just love you so fucking much,” Hotch practically yelled as he pulled hard on Spencer’s hair, sunk his teeth into his shoulder and came with a shudder. Hearing, seeing, and feeling Aaron pulsing inside of him sent Spencer over the edge and he came messily over their stomachs with a deep groan.

 

Sliding out gently, Aaron lay back on the bed panting as Spencer nestled into his side. Once he’d caught his breath he kissed Spencer’s hair and muttered with a soft smile, “I thought I was meant to be making it up to you.”

 

Spencer propped his head on his lover’s chest and grinned, “Oh you did. Watching you lose control like that. Seeing you come apart under my hands, for me. Realizing that you’d do anything I tell you to but most of all knowing that you trust me. Well, that’s just about better than sex.” Hotch huffed out a laugh and pulled Spencer in closer.

 

“Still, you could go get coffee and croissants in the morning.”


End file.
